My Bad Boyfriend
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda SMA kaya dan sangat tampan namun terkenal berandalan disekolahnya. Namun siapa yang sangka jika sang berandal sekolah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang pendiam yang merupakan adik kelasnya.
1. Chapter 1

**My Bad Boyfriend**

Coba-coba buat fic SasuHinaini ide campuran atas permintaan temen FB maaf kalo jelek, cos selama ini selalu fic yaoi.

**Romance/Hurt Comfort**

Pair : Sasuke.U And Hinata. H

Sum : siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda SMA kaya dan sangat tampan namun terkenal berandalan disekolahnya. Namun siapa yang sangka jika sang berandal sekolah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang pendiam yang merupakan adik kelasnya.

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : OOC, Typo, Miss Typo Gaje Dll. DLDR! NO FLAME!

By : Hye Rin No Hyuuga & Salva Armorel (teman FB)

Happy reading...

Konoha High School, 07.00 A.M...

Pagi yang cerah di konoha. Seperti pagi-pagi yang lalu, para siswa siswi Konoha High School mulai berdatangan untuk memulai pelajaran mereka tiga puluh menit lagi. Tetapi tidak untuk sangg pangeran sekolah ini yang dikenal sangat berandalan di sekolah karena recordnya yang hampir setiap hari ia dipanggil oleh guru BP. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi incaran para gadis sekolah ini yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 3-C kelas yang diperuntukan untuk para siswa siswi yang memiliki sifat nakal dan selalu masuk BP disekolah ini. Begitu juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke meskipun ia adik dari kepala sekolah disekolah ini Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke, anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berpearching di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi disaat pagi hari seperti ini. Tampak Sasuke dan pemuda berambut oranye itu sedang berbicara serius terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang tampak serius sekali tak seperti biasanya meskipun Sasuke terkenal dingin dan pendiam namun raut wajahnya tempak tenang tak seserius kalii ini.

" berapa harga yang aku minta untuk barang kali ini Pain? " tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambut oranye tersebut yang diketahui bernama Pain atau lebih tepatnya Pain Nagato.

Terlihat ditangan kanan Pain terdapat sebuah bungkusan kecil yang berisi seperti butiran obat sebanyak sekitar sepuluh butir kecil berwarna putih pipih agak menonjol berbentuk bulat. Obat itulah yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian Sasuke. ' barang ' yang sejak tadi disebut-sebut oleh Sasuke. Obat yang selalu bisa memberikan Sasuke ketenangan tersendiri dan kesenangan singkat yang ia rasakan meskipun obat tersebut sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan tubuhnya. Namun apa pedulinya jika kesenangan sesaatlah yang ia dapatkan. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan obat tersebut.

" harganya tak murah Sasuke. Obat ini jauh lebih bagus dari obat-obat yang sebelumnya kau beli dariku... " ujar Pain sembari menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya di idinding di belakangnya.

" ... obat ini obat terbaru yang pernah aku dapatkan, efeknya jauh lebih hebat dari obat- obat yang pernah kau konsumsi sebelumnya, akan jauh lebih nikmat jika kau konsumsi... " lanjut Pain.

Sasuke tampak mendengus tak sabar mendengar penjelasan Pain. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka berbelit- belit jika sudah menyangkut obat yang sudah menjadi candunya selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Menurutnya Pain terbelit-belit dalam menjelaskannya. Cukup katakan saja berapa harga yang harus ia bayar demi mendapatkan obat itu.

" tidak perlu basa basi lagi. Cepat katakan berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk obat itu? " tanya Sasuke datar dan terkesan dingin.

Pain menyeringai. Inilah Sasuke yang selalu menjadi Bank baginya. Sasuke yang selalu menjadi pelanggan nomor satunya dalam membeli obat-obatan terlarang yang ia jual. Jangan heran jika Pain bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke lingkungan sekolah ini sebagai pengedar Narkoba lebih tepatnya kita menyebut siapa itu Pain sebenarnya, karena Pain adalah salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke. Pain tipe orang yang sangat jenius. Sudah selama tiga tahun belakangan ia menjadi seorang bandar pengedar Narkoba yang cukup terkenal dikonoha namun tak ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya karena dalam dunia gelapnya itu ia tak pernah menggunakan identitas aslinya dan menunjukkan wajahnya. Dibalik topeng dengan identitas palsulah ia menjelma menjadi seorang bandar pengedar narkoba selama ini. Tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui hal itu selain Sasuke yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi Bank baginya. Sumber uangnya. Sasuke akan membeli berapa pun harga yang ia tawarkan hanya untuk satu bungkus obat terlarang itu.

" baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi...cukup dengan dua juta yen kau akan mendapatkan obat ini... " jawab Pain.

" itu hal yang mudah, serahkan obat itu padaku dan sore ini kau akan mendapatkan uangnya di rekeningmu... "

" kau memang pelanggan setiaku Sasuke...ini untukmu. Aku jamin kau tak akan kecewa dengan obat kali ini... " Pain meyodorkan sebungkus obat yang ia pegang pada Sasuke.

" hn...tunggu saja nanti sore, uangnya akan segera kutransfer saat pulang sekolah nanti... "

# Hye Rin #

" hinata-chan! "

Seorang gadis beranbut lavender panjang berhenti berjalan saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Gadis berambut lavender yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu menghentikan langkahnya yang saat ini berada di lorong lantai dua hendak menuju kekelasnya, kelas 3-A. Hinata melihat sosok temanya, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan seorang lagi gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir kedua teman sekelas Hinata itu.

" S-Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan...tumben kalian sudah datang... " ujar Hinata saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Author perkenalkan gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak polos pendiam namun jangan main- main dengannya jika gadis berambut merah jambu yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini sudah marah, ia tak akan segan- segan menghabisi orang yang membuatnya marah itu, pendiam namun menakutkan. Tak jauh beda dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Yamanaka Ino yang juga memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura.

" memangg kenapa kami datang lebih awal? " tanya Ino.

" t-tidak apa- apa...hanya saja jarang sekali kalian datang lebih awal... " jawab Hinata.

" ayo kita ke kelas... " ujar Sakura sembari menggamit lengan kakan Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam menurut saat tangannya di gandeng dan di tarik pelan oleh Sakura dan mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju ke kelas mereka. Namun saat akan menuju ke kelas mereka, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sampai di depan kelokan tangga lantai dua, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke disana yang nampak berjalan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya dimana para gadis yg kebetulan berada dilorong itu berteriak ala fans memanggil namanya. Sedangkan Hinata tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke kelasnya yang terletak di ujung lorong. Tanpa Hinata sadari, mata lavender lembutnya terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh hampir sampai pada kelasnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sakura dan Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena ia yg tiba- tiba berhenti berjalan dan terus menatapi kepergian Sasuke yang sudah menghilang berkelok masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Ino mulai menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata. Entah tebakannya benar atau tidak bahwa sebenarnya sejak awal Hinata menjadi murid disekolah ini, Hinata sudah memiliki suatu perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman pada Sasuke. Padahal tak jarang Sasuke sering mengerjai Hinata. Pernah saat Hinata, ia (Ino) dan Sakura sedang makan siang di kantin. Pada saat itu Hinata yg sedang membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk pesanannya sedang berjalan kearah meja yg sudah mereka tempati. Sasuke dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan kanan Hinata hingga nampan berisi jus jeruk yang dibawanya jatuh kelantai hingga gelas itu pecah berkeping- keping dan isi dari gelas itu tumpah membasahi sebagian seragam yang Hinata kenakan. Otomatis keributan itu memancing perhatian sebagian besar murid- murid yang berada dikantin. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat itu, sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata yang hampir menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata bersama keempat orang temannya.

" ...Ta?Hinata-chan! " seru Sakura memanggil Hinata yang masih setia melamun menatap kosong kearah Sasuke menghilang.

" eh! " Hinata tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara Sakura yang cukup keras memanggilnya.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya menatap Sakura yang memandangnya penuh pertanyaan. Hinata yang mengerti pa maksud dari tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Sakura berkacak pinggang. Selalu saja begini jika Hinata sudah bertemu dengan sang berandalan sekolah (Sasuke). Selalu lupa apa yg sedang dilakukannya dan sedang berada dimana. Sakura tau bahwa temannya itu menyukai Sasuke, hanya saja Sakura tak suka jika Hinata memiliki perasaan suka pada murid nakal itu. Siapa yang tidak tau Sasuke?berandalan sekolah yang hampir setiap hari membuat masalah dan namanya yang sudah tersohor di konoha?. Anak dari keluarga pengusaha yang sukses dan terkenal. Anak dari pasangan suami istri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Namun siapa sangka bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang yang terkenal sebagai berandalan. Mengingat Sasuke juga yang seorang pecandu narkoba. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk gadis yang masih polos seperti Hinata. Akan jadi apa nantinya jika sampai Hinata bersama Sasuke?Sakura tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

" apa yang kau lihat? Berandalan itu?ayolah, Hinata...aku tidak akan biarkan kau dekat- dekat lagi dengannya... " ujar Sakura dingin.

" benar...biarpun Sasuke itu sangat tampan, namun sifatnya tak sebaik wajahnya... " uajr Ino menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

Hinata meremas- remas pelan kedua tangannya, gugup. Ia takut jika Sakura dan Ino sudah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Pasti kedua sahabatnya itu dalam mood yang kurang baik setelah melihatnya yang melamun hanya karena melihat Sasuke. Namun menurutnya Sasuke hanya orang yang kesepian, mengingat keluarga Sasuke orang yang sibuk dengan dunia bisnis mereka dan kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi pun memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika dan jadilah Sasuke yang selalu sendirian hanya ditemani oleh para maid yang di pekerjakan di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Jadi menurut Hinata Sasuke hanya mencari perhatian orang- orang disekitarnya dengan cara yang salah. Jangan tanyakan Hinata mengetahui hal itu darimana, karena Hinata adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke. Sejak taman kanak- kanak sampai saat ini mereka terus bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak mengenal Hinata. Sejak memasuki jenjang SMP Sasuke mulai menutup dirinya dari keadaan di sekitarnya. Hal itu dikarenakan ia yang selalu kesepian saat kedua orang tuanya bepergian lama hanya karena urusan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Maka dari itu Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke masihlah Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal. Sasuke yang baik meskipun memiliki sifat yang dingin. Sasuke yang dulu menjadi teman masa kecilnya, teman peratamanya, teman yang menghiburnya saat ia menangis, teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun Sasuke yang sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya sewaktu kecil.

" S-Sasuke bukan anak yang nakal...s-sebenarnya dia anak yang b-baik... " ujar Hinata lirih mencoba membela Sasuke.

" ' baik '? Bahkan dia sering mengerjaimu dan hampir membuatmu terluka...hah...aku tak habis pikir dengan pemikiranmu tentang berandalan itu... " ujar Sakura menghela napas. Ia tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

" sudahlah...lebih baik kita kekelas. Aku tak ingin di hukum oleh nenek sihir itu karena kita terlambat kekelas... " ujar Ino.

" ah, benar...jam pertama pelajaran Tsunade-sensei...ayo, Hinata... " ujar Sakura sembari menarik pelan tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke kelas mereka.

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari, Hinata menatap sekilas kelas yang terleak di ujung lorong dimana kelas Sasuke berada. Hinata sangat merindukan sosok Sasuke sahabatnya yang dulu bukan Sasuke yang sekarang. Ia merasa asing dengan Sasuke yang sekarang ia kenal, bukan Sasuke'nya yang dulu. Bukan sahabatnya yang dulu ia kenal. Sasuke kini berubah drastis, tak seperti Sasuke yang dulu sangat polos. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti iblis dimatanya. Namun bagaimana pun juga Sasuke masih sahabatnya meskipun Sasuke sudah tak mengakui itu lagi. Perlahan ia pasti bisa membawa Sasuke'nya yang dulu.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga...hehe...maap kalo jelek ini perdana fic stright karena permintaan dan ide campuran juga dr temen fb. Buat temen fbku...ini uda aku buatin dengan susah payah memeras otak haha...padahal lg kena WB, fic aku yg sebelunya ja terlantar...oke, mohom ripiunya aja... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bad Boyfriend**

Coba-coba buat fic SasuHinaini ide campuran atas permintaan temen FB maaf kalo jelek, cos selama ini selalu fic yaoi.

**Romance/Hurt Comfort**

Pair : Sasuke.U And Hinata. H

Sum : siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda SMA kaya dan sangat tampan namun terkenal berandalan disekolahnya. Namun siapa yang sangka jika sang berandal sekolah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang pendiam yang merupakan adik kelasnya.

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : OOC, Typo, Miss Typo Gaje Dll. DLDR! NO FLAME!

By : Hye Rin No Hyuuga & Salva Armorel (teman FB)

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari, Hinata menatap sekilas kelas yang terleak di ujung lorong dimana kelas Sasuke berada. Hinata sangat merindukan sosok Sasuke sahabatnya yang dulu bukan Sasuke yang sekarang. Ia merasa asing dengan Sasuke yang sekarang ia kenal, bukan Sasuke'nya yang dulu. Bukan sahabatnya yang dulu ia kenal. Sasuke kini berubah drastis, tak seperti Sasuke yang dulu sangat polos. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti iblis dimatanya. Namun bagaimana pun juga Sasuke masih sahabatnya meskipun Sasuke sudah tak mengakui itu lagi. Perlahan ia pasti bisa membawa Sasuke'nya yang dulu.

Happy reading...

Chapter 2

Konoha High School, 13.00 A.M...

Teeettt...

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring disepenjuru Konoha High School tepat disaat waktu menunjukan pukul satu siang. Dengan senang hati -karena memang jam pulang sekolah adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid KHS – berbondong-bondong kelura dari kelas masing- masing untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka ataupun hendak pergi bermain sebelum pulang. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang kini berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

" Hinata-cahn mau pulang bersama kita? "tanya Ino saat mereka sudah sampai diluar gedung sekolah.

"T-tidak...aku di jemput... " jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya.

" oh...baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu... " ujar Sakura.

" ya...hati-hati... " ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya saat kedua sahabatnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Kini tinggallah Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menunggu supir pribadinya yang biasa menjemputnya. Saat menunggu kedatangan supir pribadinya tak sengaja Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tampak berjalan terburu-buru memasuki gedung sekolah. Padahal sudah jam pulang namun kenapa Sasuke malah kembali memasuki gedung sekolah yang jelas sudah sepi tak ada murid-murid lagi yang masih berada di sekolah. Karena dituntut oleh rasa penasarannya yang cukup besar, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke yang kini sudah menghilang di dalam gedung sekolah. Dengan langkah perlahan berusaha agar suara derap langkah kakinya tak terdengar nyaring didalam gedung sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, Hinata terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menuju kearah toilet yang ada di lantai dasar gedung ini. Sesekali Hinata bersembunyi di balik dinding pemisah kelas saat ia melihat Sasuke yang berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kembali berjalan dan kini memasuki toilet. Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya dan ikut memasuki toilet dimana Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Perlahan Hinata memasuki toilet pria yang terdiri dari lima bilik toilet itu. Sebenarnya Hinata tak mau memasuki toilet pria ini, namun karena rasa penasarannya yang mendorongnya untuk memasuki toilet ini. Dilihatnya bilik toilet kelima dari pintu masuk tertutup. Berarti Sasuke berada dalam bilik toilet itu karena bilik toilet yang lain masih terbuka dan lagi pula disini sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan dirinya saja. Dengan ragu, didekatinya bilik toilet dimana Sasuke berada kini.

Hinata hanya berdiri diam di depan toilet dimana dibaliknya terdapat Sasuke disana. Ia gugup, sangat gugup hingga tak sadar kedua tangannya saling meremas dan berkeringat. Ia tak tau apa yang Sasuke lakukan didalam sana. Waktu terus berlalu, tanpa teraa Hinata sudah berdiri selama lima belas menit disana tanpa peduli bahwa supir pribadinya sudah datang menjemputnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Akhirnya Hinata tersadar karena Sasuke tak kinjung keluar dari toilet padahal lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup oleh security yang berjaga di sekolah ini. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari tau apa yang Sasuke lakukan di dalam sana. Dengan perlahan dan tangan bergetar, Hinata menjulurkan tangan kanannya hendak meraih knop pintu didepannya. Ia tau ia salah jika sampai tanpa permisi langsung membuka pintu toilet dimana ada seseorang dibaliknya. Namun Hinata juga di liputi oleh rasa khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke di dalam sana.

Klek...

Rasanya jantung Hinata hendak meloncat dari rongganya karena ia benar- benar membuka pintu oilet didepannya. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya jika ternyata didalam sana ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang buang air kecil?ia bisa pingsan di tempat jka sampai ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menuntaskan panggilan alamnya. Namun saat ia mulai mendorong perlahan pintu toilet yang ia buka, yang peratama kali ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam diatas closet yang tertutup dengan sebuah suntikan di tangan kananya dan juga satu bungkus kecil yang berisi beberapa butir obat yang entah apa tergeletak di atas bak mamndi di dekat Sasuke yang tampak tak sadarkan diri dimata Hinata karena kini Sasuke tampak memejamkan matanya dengan bersandar di closet. Sejenak Hinata menghela napas lega karena apa yang ia bayangkan mengenai Sasuke yangg sedang menuntaskan panggilan alamnya tak terjadi. Namun detik berikutnya Hinata tercengang karena melihat Sasuke yang mulai meracau tak jelas sesekali diselingi oleh tawa pelannya. Hinata merasa Sasuke seperti orang yang sedang mabuk karena minuman beralkohol. Namun saat melihat sebuah suntikan dan sebungkus kecil obat ,Hinata mulai diliputi rasa takut. Pasalnya Hinata bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke jika di hubungkan dengan sutikan yang ia rasa bekas digunakan dan sebungkus obat yang ia temukan. Sasuke sedang mengkonsumsi obat terlarang yang Hinata kenal sebagai narkotika atau narkoba. Ya...Hinata yakin itu yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri tak menyadari akan kehadiran Hinata disana. Sasuke masih tampak tak mau membuka masih merasakan keenakan sesaat yang ia dapat dari obat terlarang yang dikonsumsinya. Tanpa peduli ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Sampai akhirnya tangan kanannya meraba-raba atas bak mandi dimana ia menyimpan sebungkus obat terlarangnya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, memutuskan untuk mengambil sebungkus kecil obat milik Sasuke agar Sasuke tak bisa meraihnya. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke merasa ia tak mendapat apa yang ia cari. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat pinggiran atas bak mandi dan tak mendapati sebungkus obatnya disana. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana selain dirinya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Hyuuga Hinata teman masa kecilnya dulu berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan kanannya memegang bungkusan obat yang ia cari.

Sasuke mendengus sesaat. Ia merasa kesal karena ia tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata disana. Ini bisa menjadi masalah baru baginya jika sampai Hinata melapor pada Jiraiya sensei selaku kepala sekolah. Ditatapnya Hinata tajam sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya karena ia merasa sedikit takut juga ditatap ajam seolah hendak dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas bungkusan kecil obat milik Sasuke yang di genggamnya ditangan kanan mungilnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tercekat mendengar suara baritone Sasuke yang terdengan menakutkan ditelinga Hinata. Dengan ragu, Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa Hinata keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Karena tak mungkin Hinata menjawab ' aku sengaja membuntutimu karena aku melihatmu berjalan kemari ' sama saja Hinata mencari masalah dengan Sasuke. Hinata masih ingin bersekolah dengan badan yang sehat besok.

" cepat jawab! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! " akhirnya Sasuke membentak Hinata karena Hinata yang hanya diam tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan menghimpit Hinata dipintu toilet yang tepat berada di belakang Hinata. Hinata kembali tersentak kaget karena ia merasakan Sasuke yang mengunci pergerakannya dengan tangan Sasuke yang ditempelkan di pintu dibelakangnya. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencangg saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa telinga kirinya. Kedua tangannya saling meremas gugup dibawah sana. Keringat dingin mulai mengairi kening Hinata saking tautnya ia terhadap Sasuke. Ia tak tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya dan ia berdoa semoga saja Sasuke tak melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya.

" apa kau sengaja mengikutiku lalu kau akan melaporkanku kepada kepala sekolah? " bisik Sasuke.

Hinata masih terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Pasalnya hal itu sempat terlintas di benaknya. Bahwa ia merasa perlahan Sasuke pasti jerah. Namun itu pemikiran yang sangat mustahil Hinata, pasalnya sudah berapa kali Sasuke terlibat dengan kepala sekolah hanya karena ulahnya yang sudah diluar batas?sudah tak dapat lagi di hitung dengan jari.

" kenapa kau hanya diam saja bodoh?!cepat katakan kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disini?!apa kau diperintahkan seseorang untuk mengikutiki, huh? " bentak Sasuke lagi karena Hinata yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya.

" a-ano...u-umm...a-aku hanya...t-tidak sengaja melihatmu dan...a-aku mengikutimu karena...k-karena aku...aku... "

Khawatir padamu...batin Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. Pasalnya ia tak mungkin mejawab to the point pada Sasuke. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati apalagi jika sampai mengungkapkannya, mungkin Hinata akan ingsan ditempat sekarang juga.

"oke cukup...aku tak butuh penjelasan darimu. Hanya aku tekankan satu hal...hal ini hanya kau yang tau, jika sampai besok ada oang lain selain kau yang tau aku bersumpah tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu saat itu juga...kau mengerti? " ujar Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia paham apa maksud dari Sasuke. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Sasuke meraih tasnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi tempatnya berada dan meraih sebungkus kecil obatnya. Tak lupa ia menghilangkan jejak dengan membuang bekas alat suntiknya di kloset lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sasuke sudah tak tampak lagi dihadapannya, Hinata menghela napas. Jantungnya berdetak random karena ancaman dari Sasuke. Disentuhnya dadanya dimana jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya. Kenapa Sasuke harus seperti ini?ia tau jika Sasuke hanya seseorang yang kesepian dan kurang perhatian dari keluarganya. Namun mengapa harus mengambil jalan seperti ini hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri?.bukankah ia masih mempunyai banyak teman?. Entahlah...Hinata benar-benar tak dapat memahami jalan pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Ia ingin Sasuke'nya yang dulu kembali, bukan Sasuke yang sekarangg terasa asing baginya. Ia mencintai Sasuke, sudah lama ia memiliki suatu perasaan suka pada Sasuke namun ia tak berani mengutarakannya. Ia hanya tak ingin saskit hati karena perasaannya ditolak oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari toilet ini karena supir pribadinya pasti cemas mencarinya karena tak kunjung menemukannya. Hinata melihat pintu keluar yang hampir ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berlari sebelum pintu benar- benar di kunci. Tanpa peduli penjaga sekolah yang menatapnya bingung, Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri supir pribadinya yang tampak cemas menunggunya di dekat mobil sport hitamnya.

" ah, nona Hinata kemana saja?saya cemas mencari anda... " ujar supir pribadi Hinata itu saat mendapati sang nona muda yang menghampirinya.

" g-gomen...a-ada buku yang tadi ketinggalan dikelas, jadi aku mengambilnya sebentar...ayo kita pulang... " jawab Hinata berbohong dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedangkan supir pribadi Hinata hanya bisa menatap bingung sifat mencurigakan nona mudanya namun tak mau ambil pusing dan segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah kembali kerumah majikannya.

Hye Rin No Hyuuga –

Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak mengendarai mobil ferrari hitamnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Entah mengapa ia merasakan ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyerang hatinya dan pikirannya. Entah mengapa saat bertatapan mata dengan sahabat kecilnya dulu yaitu Hinata, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pahatan wajah cantik Hinata terus berputar diotaknya dan entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit menyesal setelah ia membentak Hinata hingga membuat Hinata takut padanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?mengapa ia jadi kepikiran terus soal Hinata. Aroma harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya saat ia tadi sangat dekat dengan Hinata membuatnya tenang sesaat. Apa mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata?. Tidak tidak...hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tak jatuh cinta pada gadis polos itu. Tidak mungkin. Namun hatinya seolah berteriak saat ia berusaha menolak perasaannya. Entahlah...ia tak mau lagi meikirkan hal yang baginya terasa aneh ini. Ia sudah lama menutup dirinya dari siapa pun dan tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa mengusiknya sekali pun itu keluarganya sendiri.

TBC

Me : dikit banget...sudah buntu ide...ini aja maksa-maksain buat update kilat haha...gomen jika makin gaje aja. Tapi rin uda berusaha banget... T.T.

Balasan review :

# arpp2424 : hehe...iya ini perdana, baru perama kali buat stright biasanya buat yaoi...arigatou sudah baca... ^^

# anonn : arigatou dukungannya...ini sudah lanjut... ^^

# US : ini sudah update, gomen lama...arigatou... ^^

# Guest : ini sudah lanjut...arigatou... ^^

# Dewi Natalia : arigatou sudah mau membaca fic abal ini... ^^ gomen Hinata harus berpahit-pahit (?) dulu di sini... :D

# Naomi JA : arigatou...ini sudah lanjut... ^^


End file.
